


The One Where Steve and Danny Are Monica and Chandler

by genki_blonde



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Case Fic, Danny is not subtle, Gen, Kinda, Kissing, Kono Ships It, M/M, McDanno is super obvious, Platonic Kissing, Secret Relationship, based on a friends episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genki_blonde/pseuds/genki_blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping a kinda-sorta secret relationship a secret would be much easier if your feelings were less obvious.</p><p>Based on that one episode of Friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Steve and Danny Are Monica and Chandler

Kono had gotten new leads and Steve was so proud.

 

 

She was just explaining how they should focus on the transactions supposedly made by their victim. Everyone was gathered around the tech table for their morning brief and her teammates were listening intently. Kono pointed out the discrepancies on the female vic's credit card statement.

 

 

According to these time stamps, she bought a new expensive perfume from this place", here she circled a spot on the map showing downtown Honolulu, "but Max said the TOD was an hour before that. Meaning that she was already dead when this purchase was made."

 

 

Steve noticed that the crime scene was located too far from the downtown for the mystery shopper to be their murderer. It was impossible that the perp would have made it in time to buy the perfume after disposing of the body. Next to him Danny leant heavily against the tech table and raised his hand get everyone's attention. "But the vic wasn't robbed. So who is using the credit card?" Danny's hand did a delicate-looking spin in the air and Steve followed the movement with his eyes.

 

 

Chin explained that there was currently a case of a small time gang cloning credit cards. He pulled up on the screens all the information about the members HPD had managed to gather, but it was not a lot. Apparently there were sneaky readers put on the ATMs and some incidents of stolen wallets. Grover told everyone about a similar thing he had seen in Chicago and Danny agreed that there had been problems in New Jersey, too.The expressive hands were flying as the blond man explained the details of the case.

 

 

Steve was deep in thought. Thinking about Danny's hands. He loved Danny's hands. Whether they would be making a point or driving him wild with lust. Lately the two men had grown significantly closer. Nowadays Danny and Steve were regularly spending their nights together. There had been kissing and touching. And sex. Yet Steve was still unsure of their official status. They had not even told anyone about this.

 

 

By now Kono had moved on to pointing at different spots on the map. Judging by the chosen locations, they were going to go ask some questions about this mysterious buyer. Steve was startled out of his musings concerning Danny's appendages and what they could do to him by Kono's voice, "Boss, I was thinking that maybe I should go with Danny." The commander met the rookie's eyes over the table. "We look way more convincing as a couple in a perfume boutique than either you or Chin, boss man." Steve nodded, though he would have liked have his usual partner with him. Well, Chin and him just had to survive the horrors of the Aloha Tower marketplace while it was filled to the brim with shoppers.

 

 

Lou said that he would stay behind at the HQ to run the victim's financials once more. Also, the team needed someone to stay and man the computers.

 

 

When Kono stepped back from the tech table, it signaled the others that it was time to get ready for the new tasks. Danny, however, turned to face Steve.

 

 

"Babe, please, tune down the crazy till I get back, alright." Then, out of habit, Danny hooked one finger in Steve's shirt collar and pulled the taller man down for a light peck on the lips. As a reflex, Steve deepened the soft touch into a proper kiss before coming to the startling realization that they were still standing in the middle of the HQ.

 

 

Both men froze. Everybody froze. Danny slowly untangled his fingers from Steve's shirt.

 

 

Jerry, who had walked in only seconds before, was standing completely still by the door. No one blinked. No one moved.

 

 

Suddenly, Danny walked quietly away from Steve, until he came to stand in front of Kono on the other side of the table. Then he gave her a quick smacking kiss. "Great job, babe. Awesome police work!" The comment was almost flippant as Danny marched up to Chin and kissed him, too. "You! Thanks for the coffee run this morning!"

 

 

Steve stared in shock while even Jerry got a face full of a New Jersey cop. As Danny parted, he remarked, "Always good to see you, Jerry." Before Danny could reach Grover, the tall man had regained enough sense to declare, "Kiss me and I'll knock you straight out, blondie!" Danny just raised his hands in surrender and without looking at anyone, he quickly retreated toward the glass doors. "Can we just drive out now, please, Kono!"

 

 

Then, with a hurried wave, Danny was out of sight.

 

 

When the door slid closed, the others turned to Steve. "Boss, what the Hell?! You couldn't have waited for one more week before PDA?! " Kono sounded scarily gleeful, so Steve did the bravest thing possible. "You should, uh, follow Danny. You know he'll get angry if you keep him waiting." Kono just winked and gave him a dirty smile before finally turning to run after Danny.

 

 

Lou just raised his eyebrow silently while Chin smiled and clapped Steve on the shoulder. "Congratulations, brah. You two just won me 150 dollars, so drinks are on me tonight!" Steve let out a relieved breath and relaxed his stance. He should have known that their ohana would not be surprised knowing about him and Danno. Apparently, they were very obvious.

 


End file.
